Steven Universe - Saga Diamante
by Bruux3
Summary: Após os eventos acontecidos no especial In Too Deep, e a derrota de Malachite, as Crystal Gems retornam a Beach City. Peridot, apesar de ser uma CG, está morando com Lápis Lazuli no celeiro, e elas estão se acostumando a conviver, ainda. Porém, a ameaça Diamante ainda paira no ar...
1. Convivendo no Celeiro

" _**Convivendo no Celeiro".**_

Era mais um dia normal em Beach City- ou ao menos seria, se não fossem as já rotineiras discussões das duas companheiras de celeiro.

Peridot:- Você não pode ser nem um pouquinho menos emo, Lazuli?! – Peridot estava impaciente com Lápis, que estava olhando o céu, com o mesmo olhar vazio e estático de sempre. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da azulada. – Ah, qual é, você está mais dramática que a Pérola.

Lápis:-Você não entende, sua Peridot insensível, e capacho de Jasper! – Lápis virou-se para a outra, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ainda havia mágoa entre ambas, estava óbvio.

\- É, eu não entendo mesmo, Lázuli...NÃO, PERA, EU TAMBÉM CONVIVI COM A JASPER! – Dessa vez havia lágrimas também nos olhos de Peridot. – Você não podia tentar ser menos emo, por um segundo? – Peridot continuava falando, nervosa, com aquele seu jeito de gato irritado, e como se fizesse: -FIIISSSSTTT!

Ouvia-se uma batida na porta do celeiro, que estava trancada, mas Lápis e Peridot estavam tão ocupadas em brigar, que não ouviram. As Crystal Gems estavam lá.

\- Pearl: Caramba, essas duas não conseguem passar um dia sem quererem se matar? Peridot, Lápis, abram essa porta agora! – Pérola estava impaciente, e super-desesperada, como sempre.

Lápis:-NÃO!-

Lápis escutara, mas Peridot não. Ela estava muito...entretida em estapear Lápis, que devolvia os tapas.

\- Peridot: Sua...Lázuli...emo...vou te dar um cd do Simple Plan!

\- Amethyst: Nossa, vocês duas parecem um casal chato que briga o tempo todo! – Até mesmo a paciência de Amethyst estava esgotada, e isso era muito raro.

-Steven (chorando): AWN, A PERI E A BOB ESTÃO BRIGANDOOOO! FAZ ELAS PARAREM!

-Lápis: NÃO SE METE, STEVEN! (Ainda estapeando Peridot)

Ouvindo aquilo. Garnet se enfureceu. As duas passaram dos limites.

\- Garnet: Chega de gracinha. – E ela invocou as suas manoplas. – Não me façam ter de destruir aí ou formarmos a Sugilite.

-Peridot: Quem é Sugilite? SAI DAQUI SUA...SUA...TOLA!

Garnet ficou ainda mais brava ao ouvir a resposta de Peridot, e assim, quebrou a porta do celeiro com um soco super forte- não só isso, o celeiro inteiro. No visor dela estavam as duas gems ali, se atracando, e Garnet tinha os dentes cerrados. Pearl e Amethyst se entreolharam, sabendo que elas estavam ferradas, e Steven choramingou.

\- Steven: Não, castigo não! – Ele se agarrou na perna de Garnet, choroso.

-Garnet: Sinto muito, Steven...essas duas...precisam aprender a se darem bem. – Garnet olhava Steven com o mesmo olhar maternal. Porém, o olhar direcionado ás outras duas, que pararam de se socar, apavoradas pela presença de Garnet, era furioso.

-Amethyst: Hahaha, se ferraram com a Garnet! – Rindo baixinho.

-Pearl:Amethyst! (olhando feio para a gema mais jovem) Não tem como colocar ela de castigo também não?

Garnet simplesmente abriu um sorriso sádico, que significava encrenca.

-Garnet: Se vocês duas brigarem, eu juro que também ficam de castigo e abraçadas até dizerem eu te amo uma pra outra. Numa jaula. – Cerrando os dentes para ambas.

\- Steven: * Começa a cantar*: - Tudo que eu quero, é ver vocês virarem uma mulher gigante...

\- Pearl: Verdade Amethyst, tô vendo agora um novo olho vermelho, vamos ali formar a Opal, e destruir ele.

-Amethyst: É, é verdade. Tiau Garnet.

E as duas saíram correndo dali, morrendo de medo. Steven ia atrás, mas Garnet o segurou pelo cangote- delicadamente, obviamente.

-Garnet: * Facepalm.* - Elas não crescem. Bolinho fofo, você fica. Vou precisar que você cuide dessas duas, caso uma delas seja atingida por uma gem corrompida, ou algo do tipo.

\- Steven: Isso quer dizer...viagem! *Olhinhos brilhando * - Olhou para Garnet. – Eu vou cuidar delas, pode ter certeza!

Continua...


	2. Castigo

" _**Castigo."**_

Garnet estava segurando ambas, Peridot e Lápis, pelo cangote, agora que Pearl e Amethyst haviam saído dali. Com aquelas duas, ela se entendia depois _ **.**_

\- Garnet: O castigo é irem para o Funland. Não, não pensem que vai ser moleza, vocês duas vão ter de andar de mãos dadas o tempo todo com Steven, sem soltar. Se brigarem, vão ficar abraçadas e dizer "eu te amo", e "desculpa" pelo tempo que Steven determinar. Você vai precisar ser responsável e sério, Steven.

Os olhinhos de Steven ficaram daquele típico jeito, estrelados de animação, ao ouvir o que Garnet dizia.

 _ **\- Steven: Steven sério está na área! – Fazendo a expressão de Steven sério, e segurando na mão de Peridot e Lápis.**_

\- Peridot: O que é Funland? É uma missão perigosa? É um planeta novo? É lá onde Jasp...ops... eu te amo...? – Corou furiosamente.

-Lápis: DÁ PRA NÃO FALAR NELA? – Lápis estava visivelmente furiosa, e enrusbecida. – Eu não vou dizer que amo esse Doritos irritante, de forma alguma.

\- Peridot: Blá blá blá, Lazuli-emo ataca novamente! – Peridot falou, claramente em tom de provocação à outra gem.

\- Lápis: Da próxima vez, funda-se você com ela, então! – Virou-se de costas pra Peridot, emburrada.

Steven, com expressão de repreensão:

\- Steven: Tsc tsc...castigo. – Fingindo estar sério, porém, sem segurar as risadinhas, fez ambas segurarem as mãos.

\- Garnet: Cuide bem das suas irmãs, Steven. Elas parecem duas adolescentes, mas agora temos de protege-las- ainda que Lápis não seja uma Crystal Gem. Eu te amo, Steven. – Fez um coraçãozinho com as mãos, e repentinamente, sumiu dali.

\- Peridot: Ela é bastante rápida... Steven, vamos pra esse tal Funland logo? E er...Lazuli, me dá minha mão de volta?

\- Lápis: Com prazer. – Tentou soltar a mão de Peridot, mas Steven impediu, olhando-as. Lápis olhou Steven, com aquele olhar de: " Ok, foda-se. Se ele ficar feliz com isso..." – E olhando para Steven, abriu um sorriso.

-Steven: C-a-s-t-i-g-o. O que quer dizer que vocês vão ficar comigo, e eu sou o Steven sério, então tomem cuidado! Hm...cadê o Leão? L-e-ã-o-o-o. Leãoooooo. - Logo, o Leão apareceu do lado dele, para surpresa das duas gems, que ficaram com uma expressão de medo.

-Leão: Rawr.- Aproximou-se de Peridot e lambeu a cara dela, ao que Peridot reagiu com uma expressão engraçada, e de nojo.

\- Peridot: Olá de novo, criatura peluda... e tãooo macia. – Peridot logo enfiou a cabeça no pelo dele.

\- Steven: Peraí, Peridot, não faz assim, você vai sufocar, nem eu consigo respirar aí! – Puxou Peridot dali, que estava tontinha, e sem ar, baforando.

-Peridot: . Arf arf arf. – Sua... seu leãozinho fofinho, quenhe é o gatinho, nya nya nya? – Peridot ia dirigir algum insulto ao Leão, mas Steven olhou para ela, com o mesmo ar de desaprovação.

\- Lápis: Chama todos de tola, e é mais tola ainda. Impressionante... – Revirando os olhos.

\- Steven: Cof, cof, vocês estão de mãos dadas? Leão, essa é a Lápis- ela não te conhece ainda, então seja bonzinho com ela, amigão. Leão, leve-nos para a Funland, por favor! –Subindo no Leão, e puxando Lápis junto, que continuava com aquela mesma cara de tédio, sem expressar emoção alguma.

Leão começa a correr com as 3 gems em cima dele, Peridot gritando como sempre- para o aborrecimento de Lápis, que revirava os olhos novamente, e Steven, felizinho como sempre. Logo chegaram ao parque.

\- Peridot: Então esse lugar é um parque? Aqueles são mini Stevens? – Apontando para as crianças. – E aqueles adultos estão fazendo aquele ritual estranho de novo.

Peridot estava apontando para um casal de namorados que se beijava. Lápis e ela se entreolharam, e ambas coraram violentamente, e resmungaram algo, antes de se darem as costas de novo.

-Lápis: Hunf. – Olhando para o lado, mais vermelha que tudo.

-Steven ( percebendo que as duas estavam envergonhadas, vira uma pra outra, como bom shipper que ele é)- Vamos lá na montanha russa! – Puxando as duas.

\- Mr Smiley: Espero que não destrua o parque dessa vez, Steven, já que está desbanido graças a cof cof... os esforços das suas...cuidadoras, em proteger a cidade.

Steven fez um sinal de positivo para o Sr. Smiley, e saiu literalmente arrastando Peridot e Lápis. Lápis parecia indiferente, mas Peridot estava tão assustada quanto um gato.

\- Peridot: QUÊ? É ISSO UMA MONTANHA RUSSA? WUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH SOCORRO KD DRUSA VEM CÁ DRUSA SUA LINDAAAA – Tentando escapar das mãozinhas frágeis de Steven, sem sucesso.

\- Lápis: Er...Steven...isso é seguro, não é? – Olhando-o um pouco apreensiva.

\- Steven: Claro que é, Lápis! Mas pra isso você e Peridot precisam ficar abraçadas e de mãos dadas o tempo todo. –Pisca.

As duas reviram os olhos e ficam coradas de novo, porém, aceitam, a contragosto. Steven entra no brinquedo com Peridot, e Lápis.

\- Mr. Smiley: Mas hein? Vocês três parecem crianças, cadê os pais de vocês? - Olhando-os, arqueando as sombrancelhas.

-Steven: Er...

\- Ei, estamos aqui! – Opal estava formada, e Garnet também estava ali. – Steven levou a mão ao rosto.

\- Peridot: Vocês estavam espiando a gente?

\- Lápis: ...

\- Opal: Digamos que ficamos com medo de vocês se matarem, e achamos melhor ficarmos vigiando, só que disfarçados em formas de balões do parque.

-Peridot: Bem que eu achei estranho esses balões com carinha... – Olhando a fusão, com um misto de desconforto e curiosidade, e Garnet.

-Lápis: Tá, se vocês dizem. – Com a mesma cara indiferente de antes.

-Steven: Vamosssssssss na montanha-russa! – Puxando Opal, e Garnet, que subiram junto com Peridot, Lápis e ele na montanha-russa.

Crystal Gems e Steven começam a cantar:

 _Steven: When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?_

 _Garnet: Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny_

 _Opal: It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
(When can I see you again?)_

 _Peridot: Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip and the road map leads you  
Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny_

 _Opal: It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
Steven: When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know,  
When can I see you again?_

 _Lápis: Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye_

 _Steven: When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _Opal: Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
Steven: When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?_

Peridot e Lápis riam, e até mesmo ficavam abraçadas, naquela emoção e friozinho na barriga da montanha-russa. Os olhinhos de Steven brilhavam ao observar as duas se abraçando.

-Steven: Lápis e Peri, debaixo da árvore, escrevendo os seus nomes...

-Opal: Menos, Steven. – Sorri delicadamente pra ele, e tampa a sua boca, mas também dá um risinho, de canto.

Fim do capítulo XD ~


End file.
